lastmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Mounds
Max Mounds is a minor antagonist in the Lastman animated prequel. Max was seen by Dave and everyone as his best pupil in the boxing club and had a promising career but in truth he was crooked and dealt in drugs for money. Richard Aldana exposed his criminal activities in retaliation and Max was arrested by the Paxtown Police. Max was sent to Paxtown's prison, where he was experimented on by Enrico Eleniak in exchange for a reduced prison sentence and served as a cellmate and obstacle to Richard in prison when he was mistakenly arrested for being the Heart Snatcher and had to win an FFFC match to get out of prison. Appearance Prior to being arrested, Max was a healthy, muscular, and tall man (slightly taller than Richard himself), with a tan skin complexion. He had short brown hair with large sideburns that went to the bottom of his face, but his eyebrows were black. Max had a very large nose and black eyes. After being sent to sent prison and becoming addicted to Sector, Max lost his muscular physique and gained many side effects from his use of Sector. He gained bumps on his face and arms and starts losing teeth. Max's casual outfit consists of a white tank top shirt, grey sweatpants that have a long, blue, vertical stripe on the side, white sneakers with two blue stripes on the side. When Max isn't practicing he wears red fingerless gloves, but when he's practicing or fighting a match, he wears red boxing gloves. At Dave's funeral, Max wore a dark gray suit and black dress shoes. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white dress shirt with a black tie. While practicing with John Lando and at the match between Zenkova's champion and the club, Max wore dark blue shorts that appear to be gray at the top and white boots. After being arrested and sent to prison, Max wears an orange prison uniform with a white tank top shirt underneath. Personality Prior to being arrested, Max put up a front of being a self-serious and honourable boxer who respected Dave and what the club stood for. Max would speak passionately about Dave and his boxing club to his fellow boxers and the Holy Father when Zenkova tried to convert the boxing club into a strip club. It's unknown if it was a front or not, but Max actually seemed sad at Dave's funeral and during his interview with the police Max states how much he respected Dave and told the officer that no one at the club would hurt Dave, however he could've said that to draw attention away from the club, so his stash of drugs wouldn't be found. Max also seems to have short temper with kids as shown with his angry reaction when Siri vomited on the floor. Behind closed doors he lacked any integrity or values. Max sold drugs behind Dave's back, which made the police suspect that it was Dave dealing and he even had John Lando sell his drugs for him. Max was an opportunist, as he was willing to sell out the club and lose the match with Zenkova's champion on purpose, just because Zenkova promised to look after his boxing career if he did and since Dave wasn't alive to manage him. Ultimately, Max was a hypocritic, manipulative, and dishonest man who was willing sell out his friends and jeopardise the lives of others for his own benefit. He was shown to be fearful of his drug operation being discovered, such as when police searched through his locker and tried to act dumb when Richard revealed the drugs through a secret compartment. When he was arrested, he gave an angry look at Richard, showing a new dislike for Aldana for getting him arrested. After being sent prison, Max still retained his opportunistic ways, being willing to take an experimental drug in prison to get a reduced sentence, even though it cost him both sanity and physical health. Max suffers from bouts of hallucinations when he takes Sector, such as believing he's on an airplane and that centipedes are growing in his mouth. Even though he became addicted to Sector, he still didn't want to take it too often because of how it damaged his mouth. He is more submissive around the prison officers, likely a survival tactic, since the officers are shown to corrupt and abuse the prisoners and their power. Max stills holds a grudge against Richard for getting him arrested. He sarcastically thanks Richard for visiting him in prison when the latter is coincidentally put in the same cell as him. Max gives Richard one of his damaged teeth as a "gift", since Richard got him arrested and taunts him when he tries to escape from the infirmary. Max still has his manipulative traits, even with his mind fractured. After Richard breaks free of his restraints and defeats Eleniak and the officers guarding them, he begs Richard to free him too, only for him to stab Richard with a blade when the latter was distracted. Max jokingly tells Richard he owes him for freeing him and tells him to hurry up for his match as he stabs him in the chest. History Max is first seen in the first episode, watching Dave yell at Richard for getting fired after punching Zenkova in face. Relationships Dave McKenzie Episode Appearances *You're an asshole, Aldana (cameo) *I have a thing for mustaches (first major role) *You're cute, Aldana (last appearance) Trivia Gallery Max Mounds in prison.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters